Young Volcanoes
by MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus
Summary: In the midst of war, there is always something greater *songfic to Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy, rated T because of one word in the song


**Hey peeps! I don't know how to address you, cause I haven't published anything on here before so I have no idea who will read this. So I'd just like to point out that if this plot line seems familiar to you, please read the A/N at the bottom.**

**So "I Did the one thing I swore I would never do"(props to those who get my reference) and of course started with a songfic(shame on me). I hope it's not horrible. Please enjoy.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus. That all belongs to Uncle Rick, God of Sass. I also do not own Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy or their slightly disturbing music video that makes me advise everyone to click on the lyric video when listening to it. ****

* * *

><p>Sitting there, staring at the ruins of New Rome, Percy couldn't help but laugh. Just when he thought he had found a place again, it was destroyed. Sure the<p>

Romans could rebuild, but it didn't mean that it would be a pleasant process. The Giant Polybotes was only the start of something bigger, the Great Prophecy.

* * *

><p>Nico slunk around the crumbling cliffside, attempting to stay concealed as long as he could. It had only been 5 minutes since he had killed the telekhine and he<p>

had no desire to meet another monster in such a short span. He felt his sanity slowly slipping away, becoming a shell of a person in the deepest pits of Hell. And

it was all for something bigger, the Great Prophecy.

* * *

><p>Jason threw a rock into the sound, but instead of skipping across neatly, it sunk to the bottom with a messy plop. He felt his stomach drop with the rock, despair<p>

and fear filling his bones. A million miles from home and everything he ever knew, Jason had never felt more alone. Not even when Juno - Hera had taken him

from Thalia. His memories were staring to come back, but instead of joy it only brought homesickness and worry for Camp Jupiter. And to think, after all his

efforts, he was only a pawn in something bigger, the Great Prophecy.

* * *

><p>But what the three boys didn't know was that there was something bigger than death, bigger than destruction, bigger than insanity, bigger than even the Great<p>

Prophecy...

* * *

><p>Looking out at the destruction, he struggled to find Elpis, any semblence of hope. Faced with an impossible situation and the rapidly returning memories, Percy<p>

began to hum a little tune under his breath, tapping his toes to the silent rhythm.

_When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions, free of the __coliseums_

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to him, he was not the only one with this ditty in mind. In Tartarus, Nico continued the song, trying to hold onto the last shred of sanity he had.<p>

The war with the Giants was inevitable and it was up to Nico to be who his father expected him to be.

_In poison places, we are anti-venom, we're the beginning of the end_

* * *

><p>The three boys, miles apart yet somehow connected, were the only ones who understood what it felt like to carry the burden of so many lives on their shoulder,<p>

yet be helpless to do anything about it. But they had to keep fighting, keep finding that sliver of light at the end of the darkness.

_Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds, _

_It's all over now, before it has begun_

_We've already won!_

_We are wild_

_We are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild_

_Americana exotica, do you want to feel a little beautiful baby yeah_

* * *

><p>Jason smiled cynically, thinking about Camp Jupiter and all of their strict rules and Greek hatred. Ghosting over his SPQR tattoo, he thought of his praetorship<p>

and all the Romans below his control.

_Come on make it easy, say I never mattered_

_Run it up the flagpole..._

_We will teach you how to make boys next door out of a*******_

* * *

><p>The boys took up the song yet again, this time not so alone. It was as if their spirits joined together in a ascending chorus, building and enveloping each other<p>

with their brotherhood.

_Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now, before it has begun_

_We've already won!_

Percy stood up, the fight in him restored, the fire back in his eyes. Hera might have taken his memories, the Giants may tower over him by miles upon miles,

but the underdogs always win in the end. Tonight, the hunted would be the hunters. He reached into his pocket, pulling out Riptide. He uncapped the sword,

brandishing it with the fury of a thousand...well, Furies. Looking at his reflection, he knew no matter what, he would go down protecting the ones he loved.

* * *

><p><em>We are wild<em>

_We are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild_

_Americana exotica, do you want to feel a little beautiful baby yeah_

Nico straightened up slightly, just enough to send chills through his body. The song warmed him up somehow, despite being in the coldest place known to

godkind. Just as he sung, he was wild. He had been through thick and thin. He had lived through his mother's death, being blasted by Zeus, being frozen in time

for 50 years, his sister's death and bringing his other sister back to life. What was Tartarus in comparison?

* * *

><p><em>We are wild<em>

_We are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild_

_Americana exotica, do you want to feel a little beautiful baby yeah_

Jason let his arm fall to his side. It would do him no good to dwell on what might have been. He was here, in Camp Half-Blood with Leo Super Sized McShizzle

Valdez and the most beautiful girl ever, Piper McLean. So what if their lives weren't stable? So what if trouble always came to him. His life was like a volcano,

always exploding, but always stronger at the end.

* * *

><p><em>Baby yeah!<em>

And just for a moment, Zeus, Posiedon and Hades were free from their spitting headache. With the sons of the Big Three coming together in their shared

anguish, the brothers felt a strong emotion towards each other, something that would be there for as long as life remained on planet Earth.

Love.

Love and Family.

Family was bigger than the Great Prophecy.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think, go ahead and tell me it stank...well I hope not? If you liked it and have some time, I'd love reviews. And if you just want to talk, PM me anytime. And I'mm sure most can figure out my main fandoms from the name :) <strong>

**MLBBSAO out, peace!**

**Also, sign the petition for a new PJO movie. Link on my profile :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Only for those who found the story like deja vu:<strong>

**In concern to the familiarity. This basic plotline wasn't really my idea. I read a fanfic which was basically this (minus the whole love is bigger, that all my wackadoodle brain), but when I tried to go back and find it, it was missing. On the offchance it was deleted, I thought "this idea is too good to disappear" So I wrote it from memories based on years ago when I read it. If you know or are the author of the original story, I apologize if it seems like I stole your plot, please PM me. But even so, I love this idea.**


End file.
